


Let Me See You

by firthycreature



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Changing POV, Children, Cute Kids, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, I love my gay sons and I can't tag for shit, I love writing kids, I mean there's one (possibly two but we'll never know) awkward boner, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexy Times, Smoking, Smut, Snow, Snowball Fight, Weddings, Winter, angelica is a good bro, good ol' 'forced to share a hotel room' trope, hotel room, please appreciate Sarah I made her for this and love her already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthycreature/pseuds/firthycreature
Summary: “Need a hand with that?” Jefferson asked, pointing at his suitcase, more sarcastically than politely.“Nah, thanks, I see that you’re already struggling with all of your stuff. I presume that your gay ass packed ninety percent of your wardrobe just because you weren’t sure what you would want to wear.”“Excuse me, but if your whole wardrobe would fit into two medium-sized suitcases, then maybe my ass is gay, but yours is poor as hell.” Jefferson smiled, proud of his retort. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to check out our royal chambers,” he said and disappeared around the corner of the stairs.This was going to be a long weekend.OrLafayette is getting married, Alexander sees it as a nice opportunity to spend a nice weekend away from work and stress, but when he's forced to spend it with one Virginian asshole, he's not so enthusiastic anymore. Animosities fade, feelings ensue, and one of Thomas's drunken memories from few moths ago still awaits to be confronted with.
Relationships: Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson & Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Let your guard down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jamilton fic ever, please be gentle and enjoy!

They didn’t talk throughout most of the ride. Thomas was busy carefully watching the road through the snow sprinkling lightly in front of the car and Alexander was fairly absorbed by something he was reading on his phone to pass the time, occasionally looking curiously at his driver for the day. It was amazing for him that someone could be this relaxed while driving, in terrible weather conditions at that. The radio lost the signal a while ago and to be honest, it was starting to get a little bit awkward.

“How much further until the hotel? I don’t think I can stand it much longer.” Alexander attempted to break the silence, the only way he thought possible while talking to Jefferson. By picking a fight.

“‘This’, meaning me chauffeuring your ass around just because your friends left you all alone in the parking lot and you still haven’t managed to get your license?” Jefferson looked very smug behind the wheel. It suited him.

“No, ‘this’, meaning being trapped in this admittedly comfortable yet very small vehicle with you of all people,” Alexander poked the driver’s firm arm with his index finger, exaggerating the last few words. “And just so you know, they didn’t _leave_ me, there was just a slight change of plans and I sacrificed myself as the gentleman that I am.”

Jefferson smirked. “Firstly, don’t touch me with your filthy little hand, thanks. Secondly, a gentleman, really, Hamilton? You gave up your seat just because you knew I’ll be headed to the wedding right after work, and you knew that I’ll be going alone. Needless to say, you love it when I give you a ride because my car has heated seats and it smells good.”

Alexander didn’t know if Jefferson really knew all that, or if he was just bluffing, but as much as Alex would like to argue with that, every single word he said was true.

“Oh, shut up.” 

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, but it wasn’t that uncomfortable anymore. In fact, Alex had a feeling that they could grow to tolerate each other.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was long after dark. Alexander was half-asleep, rocked by the car’s movement and the gentle roar of the engine. He obviously couldn’t see how Jefferson was hopelessly trying to not look at his face, surprisingly at ease and almost completely peaceful, except the little crease between his brows, apparently never leaving the place.

“Wakey wakey!” he exclaimed, deliberately a little bit too loud.

“Okay, okay, I wasn’t sleeping, douchebag, just…” Alex yawned.

“What, admiring the undoubtedly beautiful insides of your eyelids?” Jefferson parked the car, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out to get the stuff from the trunk. Alexander tried to do the same, but… it seemed like his buckle was stuck. He tried several times and just couldn’t unbuckle it. He felt embarrassed to ask Jefferson for help, but even more embarrassed to just sit there waiting for a miracle.

“Hey, could you maybe… give me a hand here?” he pointed at the buckle. “It’s stuck.”

“Oh my god, Hamilton, there isn’t a single thing you wouldn’t manage to ruin, is there?” Jefferson sighed, more to the dark sky than to Alex. He sounded annoyed, but also a bit amused with his rival’s inconvenient position. “Let me see.”

He leaned over Alex’s lap to have better access to the buckle. The smaller man stiffened at the sudden closeness of their bodies. It felt uncomfortable and awkward, to say the least. He could see every little imperfection of Jefferson’s face, although the term ‘imperfection’ wasn’t the most accurate one to describe anything on his face. While the Virginian he was fiddling with the buckle, Alexander caught himself breathing in his cologne, because fuck, it smelled really good. The sudden eye contact brought Alex back to reality. The seatbelt loosened and then Jefferson jumped away from Alexander, as if he got burned with the realization of how the distance between them became nearly non-existent in the process of rescuing the man in distress from his car.

“Voilà. It just needed a loving hand, is all.”

***

“Oh. We’re terribly sorry, but there’s only one room left,” the girl behind the counter was about Philip’s age, chubby, with a headful of unruly blonde curls.

Alexander looked at Jefferson, Jefferson looked at Alexander. Both on the verge of panicking. Or bursting with anger. Or both. Of course, Alex had developed this “tolerate each other” mindset, but it was before he was forced to share a damn hotel room with the asshole.

“Excuse me…” Jefferson paused to read the name tag on the girl’s shirt. “Clara, but what do you mean ‘only one room’? If I recall correctly, each of us was supposed to be assigned with a separate suite.” His effort to stay collected was painfully visible.

“Yes, but there’s been an accident. One of your rooms was flooded last night and we haven’t been able to fix the damage yet. We’re terribly sorry, but we are already fully booked, with the wedding and everything. You can expect financial compensation by tomorrow though. Oh, and there should be an apology basket on the table.”

Alexander was positively flustered. “An apology basket! Do you…”

But Jefferson put a hand on his shoulder, as if he had the right to even touch him, and he told him to not make a scene. Asked, actually. Look at him, being the bigger man and all.

Alexander, having been stopped from the argument, just took the key from Clara’s hand with a reluctant ‘Thank you.’ She looked at him apologetically. Suddenly, he felt bad for snapping at her. “Sorry, I know it’s not your fault.” He attempted to smile politely at her. “Speaking of the wedding, is everyone here yet?”

“Not everyone, no. Although the bride and the groom are in the ballroom with some other friends, arranging the tables. Right down this hall. Everyone else is in their rooms, getting ready for the dinner, I believe.”

“Thank you. Have a nice one, Clara.” He said and went to grab his baggage.

“Need a hand with that?” Jefferson asked, pointing at his suitcase, more sarcastically than politely.

“Nah, thanks, I see that you’re already struggling with all of your stuff. I presume that your gay ass packed ninety percent of your wardrobe just because you weren’t sure what you would want to wear.”

“Excuse me, but if your whole wardrobe would fit into two medium-sized suitcases, then maybe my ass is gay, but yours is poor as hell.” Jefferson smiled, proud of his retort. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to check out our royal chambers,” he said and disappeared around the corner of the stairs.

This was going to be a long weekend.

***

The room was cozy. The walls were painted in light grey, with purple accents going nicely with the wooden floor. It had one king-sized and one single supplementary bed. There was a pretty carpet and old wooden wardrobe. A magnificent vintage armchair stood beside a lit-up fireplace, inviting anyone to take an afternoon nap in it. And of course, the basket on the bedside table mentioned by the receptionist. It smelled like vanilla, and also something else, but Alex couldn’t put his finger on it.

“It’s nice,” Alex summed up the view that emerged in front of them.

“It would be nicer, if I didn’t have to share it with you.”

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but I would rather spend the weekend in the flooded room than here with you. Those damn safety regulations.”

Jefferson dropped his things on the floor and then sat on the big bed, as if he’d already considered it to be his. It was met with an immediate frown from Alexander.

“What makes you think that you can sit on my bed?”

“Your bed? Hamilton, you’re like half my size, you’ll be perfectly fine on the children’s bed.”

Alex couldn’t believe his ears. “Just because I wasn’t blessed with your height and posture doesn’t mean I don’t get to sleep comfortably.”

“Ah, so you admit that my looks are a blessing. You’re just too kind, dear sir.” Alexander sighed ostentatiously at his words and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thomas laughed triumphantly. “Okay, we can share it.”

“I won’t share a bed with you, are you nuts?” Alex looked at him disgustedly.

“I don’t mean it like this, moron. We’re here for two nights, so how about I take it today and you take it tomorrow.”

“It’s actually not that stupid, considering it’s coming from you.”

“That’s actually not that mean, considering it’s coming from you.”

That asshole always had to have the last word.

“Okay, I’m going to say hi to everyone and then maybe grab a drink. Or more than one, actually. See you at the dinner.” Alexander looked at Jefferson, but he wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. Instead, he was leisurely reclining on the bed, typing on his phone. He waved at Alex dismissively, not even glancing at him. _What a nerve._

***

"Hi guys!" Alex exclaimed, approaching group of his friends, four of them lazily chatting around one of the clothed tables, while the Schuyler sisters with their partners were making some final adjustments to the decorations somewhere on the other side of the room. "Oh god, Laf, please, get some sleep before tomorrow. Adrienne, you’re radiant as always." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, following the French custom, then greeted everyone else in the room.

“Xander, mon ami!" Lafayette stood up to embrace his friend. "You're surprisingly... alive.”

“Don't even mention it. I was this close to strangling him,” Alex said, gesturing with his hand to express exactly how close he’d been to committing homicide. “And to top that, we've been placed in one fucking room, due to some hydraulic issue, can you believe this?” Lafayette smiled compassionately, but it was hardly a consolation for Alex. “I still don't get why they couldn't put me with anyone, really anyone else?”

“You know, I think you both brought it upon yourselves by not inviting any plus ones,” replied Laurens jokingly, resting his head on Hercules's arm and munching on some crackers. “Where is he, anyway?”

“What am I, his mother? I don't know, he was in the room when I left, now he can as well be on his way to the moon and I couldn't care less.” Everyone chuckled. “It’s not fucking funny.”

“You know, I think that this ordeal could turn into an opportunity for you two to spend some time together, bond a little. After all, you work together, and the whole office is getting tired of your constant squabbles.” Adrienne was hopelessly trying to talk some sense into him.

“It’s not squabbles, it’s arguments, thank you very much,” Alex frowned a little. “Alright, enough about me and the asshat, let’s focus on what’s important. How are you feeling before the big day?” He asked, partly because he cared, partly because he really didn’t want to think about Jefferson right now.

“A bit tired with setting everything up without any professional help, but otherwise great. And a little overwhelmed, really. I still can’t comprehend that I’m getting married to the love of my life tomorrow,” Adrienne said, staring lovingly at Lafayette, him reciprocating the look. It felt like their love was the only thing that got them going right now, like they didn’t need to eat or sleep because they had each other. Alexander was incredibly happy for them, but he couldn’t help the little sting of jealousy in his gut. At this moment, surrounded by love, he wondered if he’d ever find this kind of connection with anyone.

“I’m so glad to have all of my dear amis here with me. I wouldn’t be the man that I am if it wasn’t for you, brothers and sisters, and for that I am eternally grateful. You know what, let’s drink to that!” Lafayette was clearly in a nostalgic mood and it was just so pure and endearing.

However, Adrienne cooled him off very quickly. “That can wait, mon amour, don’t forget that we’ve still got a dinner to host tonight. It starts in half an hour, so I suggest that we all go freshen up and meet in the restaurant at seven, how about that?” She patted his back, urging him to stand up. She looked around to admire the ballroom one last time before tomorrow. It wasn’t too big or intimidating, since they were going for a more intimate rustical theme, but it was truly mesmerizing. “Dear lord, look what you’ve done with the place. It looks amazing, I couldn’t thank you enough.” She really looked touched. When the Schuylers approached, she couldn’t help but to embrace them gratefully.

When Alex finally had a proper opportunity to say all of his hellos, they all headed to their rooms to get ready for the dinner. Luckily, Jefferson wasn’t there. Alex really imagined him trapped in a spaceship headed to the moon. He smiled to himself. _It’s never that easy, is it?_

He decided not to dress up for the dinner. It’s not like he had a lot clothes to choose from, anyway. He grabbed his best jeans, white shirt and the worn-out blazer, which he was almost sure to have worn to his graduation party. _Still fits, that’s a good thing._ His hair was in a bun, now a bit messy after the whole day, so he fixed the loose strands back into place. He headed to the small bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. _That will have to do for now._ He glanced at the mirror, surprised with how not bad he was actually looking, contrary to his expectations. He still had twenty minutes left, so he sat on the small bed and just looked absent-mindedly at the fireplace, letting his mind run free.

Few moments passed peacefully like that, and then Jefferson entering the room snapped him out of his thoughts.

“You coming? The dinner’s starting soon.” The tall man grabbed his phone from the nightstand and headed to the door. He was looking sharp. The dark-purple blazer and black dress pants, which were probably tailored, accentuated all his assets very nicely. Alexander’s staring was by no means discreet. _Why does he have to be so fucking handsome?_

“You okay?” Jefferson waited, holding the door for him.

“You know that we’re not here together, right?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t act like civilized people.”

He was right, no matter how hard Alexander tried to question it. “Let’s go.” Alexander responded dryly and got up.

***

Thomas was unbelievably glad to see Gilbert’s parents after such a long time. They’ve aged visibly, but it didn’t quite surprise him, after all, it’s been about ten years since he last saw them. He recalled some old memories and it felt like it had been yesterday, his college graduation, seeing them both cheering for him as much as they were cheering for their own son. He felt guilty for not keeping that in touch with them, but seeing their heartful smiles assured him that they didn’t hold any grudge.

But of course, after a lot of talking about the past and the present, came the dreaded question.

“Is there a special someone, Thomas?” Lafayette’s mom just had to do this, didn’t she?

“Not now, not really.” And instinctively, he glanced at Hamilton across the room, although, luckily, the Caribbean was too busy talking with Eliza and Maria to notice that.

“I see.” She said, knowingly, because she really _saw,_ and left him to himself. She turned to her husband, and due to his French having gotten a bit rusty and also the quietness of her voice, Thomas couldn’t make out what exactly she was talking about, but he was almost sure that there were mentions of Gilbert, Alexander and himself. And he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

He took his time to greet everyone he recognized, and then he noticed one person he absolutely didn’t expect to see here.

“Sarah?” He said quietly, more to himself than to the woman and approached her cautiously, just in case it wasn’t her.

“Thomas? Oh my god, Thomas! What are you doing here?” The girl exclaimed and basically jumped into his arms. They stood like that, embracing each other tightly for quite a while.

“Laf and I were living together for a while when I studied in France,” Thomas said when they finally parted. “I suppose I’m considered a family at this point. We also sometimes work together now ‘cause our companies do collabs from time to time.” He couldn’t stop looking at her, every good memory suddenly flooding him. “What about you? Oh god, it feels like it’s been ages, look at you, all grown-up and, oh, is that an engagement ring? I’m so happy for you, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Shit, I think I’ve never heard you say so many words in such a short time.” She laughed kindly. “Adrienne is my first cousin. So weird that I haven’t figured out that you were the Thomas from the States that Adrienne mentioned once or twice, I’m so oblivious!” She looked positively radiant. “And the lucky _gal_ , actually, not guy…” Thomas gave her a shocked face. “She’s working a night shift today, but she didn’t want to hold me back, so she’ll join tomorrow.” She gave him another quick hug, as if to ensure that her old friend was really here. “We have some catching up to do, Jefferson. Fancy taking a seat next to me?”

“Gladly.”

***

“So, you and Thomas in one room, huh?” Angelica said suggestively, giving Alexander a nudge. “Should we get our hopes up or are you two going to continue this weird mating dance kind of thing for much longer?”

“I have no idea what you’re implying, Ange.” He didn’t even look at her, just kept fiddling with the fork in his hand.

“Oh, you know, turned-down lights, scorching fire, the blood rushing through your veins just a little bit faster from all the wine… who wouldn’t jump under the covers under such circumstances?”

“I wouldn’t. Save this for you and your husband, please.” Angelica seemed to have given up on her efforts to get any exposure of feelings from him. She was about to return to talking to her husband, John, when Alex added: “It’s not like he would even look at me like that.” He stopped fiddling with the fork and looked indifferently across the table where Jefferson was talking to some redhead chick. It seemed that she was really into it.

If only Angelica had been able to reveal to him one essential information that she possessed. Unfortunately, she’d sworn on her life that she wouldn’t share it with anyone, particularly not with Alexander. Otherwise, one particularly tall, dark-skinned Virginian would be very angry with her. And although she knew that there was no use hiding this drunken memory of Thomas’s, she didn’t want to test their friendship. So, she said nothing of it and just stroked Alex’s back reassuringly. “You never know.”

He wanted to add something but was interrupted by few small voices of few small creatures.

“Uncle! Uncle Alex, are you busy?” Behind his chair emerged a bunch of children from age six to ten, one of them, a sweet brown-haired girl, tugging relentlessly on his sleeve.

“It depends on why you’re asking.” He smiled at her mischievously. “Is there a princess waiting to be released from the dragon’s castle or maybe we got a letter in a bottle from a pirate and now we have to rescue him from the deserted island?” Alexander was no stranger to the kids and their creative ideas of dragging him into their games.

“Not this time. We were thinking…” She looked at him innocently. “if maybe you would…” Her effort to find the best words was hilarious. “be willing to.”

“Be willing to do what, Cathy?”

“Oh. Right, I forgot.” Cathy, Angelica’s daughter, squinted. “If you would maybe perhaps be willing to go outside with us and have a snowball fight with us.” She made a pleading face.

“It’s quite late, kids.”

“But we checked, and the garden is so well lit! And you can grab some friends if you’re too scared to go alone with us.”

Alex didn’t have anything better to do anyways, and it wasn’t easy to say no to those cute gremlins. “You have to ask your parents first, then I want to see you dressed properly. I’m talking scarves, hats and gloves. I don’t want to see any red noses tomorrow, alright?”

They’ve assembled in a nice row next to the door leading to the garden, waiting for him impatiently, but still trying to be as good as possible. He noticed that he wasn’t the only adult going outside. Apparently, more guests decided that it was the best moment to stretch their legs and to get a bit of fresh air before heading to bed.

The chaotic snowball fight ensued. Alex had tried to get the kids arranged into teams or to establish some rules, but they were already too busy running, hiding and throwing snowballs randomly amongst the alleys, hedges and benches. He decided to screw the tactics and just followed the children. After all, it was them who knew how to have fun.

***

“So, I suppose it’s an ‘old friends, old habits’ kinda evening?” Sarah said, taking a cigarette from Thomas.

“I’m not forcing you to take it, just being polite.” He lit up his cigarette, eyes fixed on Alexander running around with children, amused at how clumsy he actually was. But he seemed so happy and cheerful. Thomas wasn’t sure If he’d ever seen him like that - carefree, constantly laughing, with a twinkle in his big brown eyes.

“I wouldn't ever think him to be your type.” Sarah said, obviously having noticed his stare. “Is he a writer? Looks like one.”

“A journalist. Currently a press secretary of our company,” Thomas stated simply. “And no, he’s not my _type,_ as you put it.”

“But there _is_ something going on here, right?”

“The only thing going on between me and Hamilton is utter dislike.” He took a deep drag from the cigarette.

“Yeah, right. I don’t look like _that_ at my enemies, but whatever you say, Jefferson.”

“He’s not exactly an enemy, either.”

“So what is he?”

“A roommate, currently.”

She coughed, taken aback. “Well, that’s something. How did that happen?”

“Long story short, his room was flooded, they put him in mine, and now I'm sentenced to put up with his presence for the whole weekend.” He was still looking at Hamilton now trying to save himself from the kids’ massive attack. “He’s unbearable.”

“You’re such a drama queen, Thomas. That hasn’t changed.” She apparently knew bullshit when she heard one.

“Am not.”

“Are too”

“Am not!”

“Okay. Look, there’s an enormous bed in my room and since my fiancée isn’t coming until tomorrow, you can come sleep there today. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, and it’s not like we haven’t slept in one bed before.” She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“No, I’m good, but thanks.”

“Ha! You’re so into him, Jefferson,” she stated triumphantly.

Thomas was about to find a fitting excuse, but all of a sudden one very well-aimed snowball hit him right in his chest.

“No smoking in front of the children, douchebag!” Hamilton looked at him, proud with his accurate shot. Although when he saw the anger mounting in Thomas’s eyes, he understood that he’d better run because his days were numbered and this one was his last.

Thomas quickly put out his cigarette and chased after him, simultaneously trying to pick up snow to form a deadly bullet and finally kill the bastard, or at least to show him who’s in charge here.

Although Thomas wouldn’t suspect that, Hamilton turned out to be quite a runner. He took his eye off the smaller man for a moment and it was a mistake. The last he’s seen of Hamilton was near the tall hedge forming something like a small maze, away from playing children, away from adults watching them, and far from the lights. Thomas assumed that Hamilton entered the maze, and himself not being a man to back down from a bit of challenge, he followed him.

The maze, although not big, was dark and unpleasant, especially when the only light here was the moonlight faintly reflected by the snow.

Knowing that the Caribbean rat was not very good at waiting, Thomas didn’t worry about the possibility of him lurking somewhere behind the corner. Instead, he was probably constantly moving around, so Thomas decided to be the one lying in wait. He would have to stumble upon him at some point. And it had better be sooner than later, because it was really bloody cold.

Thomas wasn’t mistaken. A minute or so passed when he heard Hamilton’s light footsteps, the man sneaking up to his post.

“Ready or not, here I come,” Hamilton taunted silently, as if knowing deep inside that he was getting close to his target. But the target was very much ready, with a big loose snowball in one hand and a smaller, firmer one in the other.

Thomas jumped at Hamilton from around the corner. The Virginian, having the upper hand, hit the other man right in his stomach with the firm snowball. However, the aim wasn’t easy to miss, considering the fact that they were just a few feet apart. Then, when Hamilton was caught off guard and still a bit stunned, Thomas basically rubbed the snow he’d got in his left hand into Hamilton’s face. The smaller man shouted something indistinctively, but Thomas was already making the leap back to the entrance of the maze to run away from the inevitable revenge.

Unfortunately, his shoes weren’t the best ones for running in the snow, so Hamilton caught up with him in no time. Suddenly Thomas felt a weight ramming into his back, presumably in attempt to knock him over. Thomas knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his balance for much longer, not with the slippery ground and not with Hamilton climbing up onto his back and, oh, what a surprise, rubbing snow into his face.

He only managed to grunt something vaguely resembling ‘get off me, moron’, and then they both fell face-first into a little fluffy snowdrift just near the entrance to the maze. They struggled in the snow for a while, both desperately trying to pin the other down to the ground. The wrestling continued until Thomas found himself basically straddling Alexander, sitting on the man's belly with both knees on the either side of his hips. His hands were holding down Alexander’s wrists above his head, both their hair messy, faces perilously close to each other. Thomas could already feel the sweet taste of victory flooding him, with Hamilton panting, helpless, entirely at his mercy, just as he should be.

But then he felt something else.

The familiar warmth started spreading in his lower belly, as well as the tingling sensation running up his spine. The thing he thought was the sweet taste of victory, actually turned out to be the equally sweet taste of arousal. Thomas froze. He couldn’t let Hamilton find out, but his hardening dick wasn’t helping his case. Seeing the provocative look on Alexander’s blushing face and his slightly parted lips weren’t helping either. The staring contest was starting to get unbearable.

Thomas had to put all his efforts to restrain himself from ramming into those nice glossy lips with his own, but he knew better than to do so. It wasn’t like he was being tempted for the first time.

He released Alexander from his grip and rolled over wearily into the snow next to him. They both started chuckling, giggling, and then outright laughing, looking at the bright stars twinkling above them, faint sound of parents calling their kids to go back inside coming from the direction of the hotel.

Thomas felt their hands brushing slightly between them. He didn’t know if it was intentional on Alexander’s part, but he decided to just let his hand rest there, feeling the strangest urge to intertwine their fingers.

“We may be getting too old for this shit,” Thomas said, still half-laughing, feeling a slight pain in his back.

“Speak for yourself, I’m in the prime of my life, old man.”

“Firstly, rude. Secondly, if I recall correctly, you’re only four years younger than me.” His pinkie twitched involuntarily against Alexander’s hand, but surprisingly, he didn’t cringe at the touch, he didn’t pull away. “Thirdly, you just admitted having got pinned down to the ground by an old man. Kinda pathetic, if you ask me.”

“How about another round, then?” Alexander’s eyes flickered with newly found energy.

“I’ll have to take a raincheck on that. You know, old people’s problems.”

“Right,” Alex chuckled.

They lied like that, next to each other, in silence, the adrenaline from the fight still wearing off. Both wondering how the hell did they end up like this, and why the hell does it feel so good. And both equally not wanting this moment to end, despite being too scared to admit it to each other or even to themselves.

“What’s the deal with you and the redhead girl?” Alexander asked out of the blue.

“You mean Sarah?” Alexander nodded “She’s… She’s helped me a lot when I had a hard time after college. I thought she’s had a crush on me back then, but now I’m not so sure.” He laughed light-heartedly, then smiled nostalgically, recalling memories from years ago. “Who knows where I’d end up if it wasn’t for her. We hadn’t seen each other for a while, and it turned out that she’s Adrienne’s cousin. What are the odds, right?” He was silent for a while, but then he frowned curiously. “Why do you care?”

“Nothing, just… She’s very pretty, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, she’s quite attractive, I guess. Not really my type, though.”

“Oh… good,” Alex said, barely audibly.

After a while of consideration and picturing all of possible scenarios, Thomas stopped fighting with the urge. He finally made a move and intertwined their fingers in a fit of unexpected boldness, still not daring to look Alexander in the eyes, though. After all, what’s the worst that could happen, except Alexander being an asshole about it and teasing him until the end of his days?

But once more, Alexander didn’t pull away.

And once more, it felt good.


	2. Properly this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was getting drunk on it all. The touch, the tension, and the acknowledgment that Jefferson wasn’t actually that bad if put under the right lighting. And he wanted more and more and suddenly he wanted nothing else but to drown under the inevitable waves of pleasure that came with every little touch. And he was so scared of it, terrified really. But he couldn’t bring himself to run away anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Sweethearts, I just wanted to say thank you for every single kudos and every comment that you took your time to write. They really make my day/week/month/life <3 Have fun reading this one, but don't burn yourselves because things get *hot*
> 
> Waiting for your thoughts on the chapter, as always :>
> 
> -firthy

“Should we get going?” Alexander asked, reluctantly letting go of Jefferson’s hand, because reality hit him and holding it got a bit awkward after a while. “I’m freezing my ass off.”

They got up from the snowdrift and headed to the hotel. Everyone must’ve already left to their rooms, because the lights in the restaurant were turned off and the previous joyful chatter was nowhere to be heard.

“They didn’t even check on us.” Thomas said, shaking his head mockingly. “We could’ve killed each other for all I know, and they wouldn’t even notice.”

“Well, you’re not wrong, but this weekend isn’t about us, Jefferson.”

When they got to their room, Alex got a text message.

**From: Laurens**

**have fun, lovebirds <3**

“Ugh, he’ll be the fucking death of me” Alex mumbled under his breath.

“What’s that, now?” Jefferson asked, going through one of his suitcases.

“Nothing…” Alex grabbed his sweatpants and a t-shirt from his bag and went to take a hot shower after this whole snow ordeal.

When he was done, Jefferson was sitting on the bed with no shirt on, waiting for his turn to occupy the bathroom. Alexander couldn’t help but to stare.

“Stop drooling, will you?”

“Stop being a self-obsessed prick, will you?”

Alex wanted to go straight to bed, but then remembered about some work e-mails he had to check, so he opened his laptop and got so absorbed that few minutes later he found himself working on some article that was due next month, because of course he did, he was Alexander goddamn Hamilton.

“Please tell me that you’re not working right now, Hamilton.” Thomas emerged from the bathroom, silhouetted against thick clouds of steam.

“Why do you care?” Alexander asked a little more aggressively than intended.

“If you work yourself to death, then who’s gonna take care of our public relations?” Jefferson made his way to the bigger bed, wrapped the covers around himself and yawned. “No, but really, take a break, Hammy, big day tomorrow.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sure thing, darlin’.”

***

Alexander woke up in the middle of the night, shaking from cold. He discovered that the fire went out while they were sleeping, and now the room was freezing. He turned on the flashlight on his phone and opened his bag to look for a sweater or a hoodie. He realized, very quickly and much to his own disappointment, that he didn’t remember to pack any warm clothes, because who would bother with packing a sweater to a wedding? Well probably everyone, especially considering the biting cold outside.

“Fuck Lafayette and fuck his fucking hotel with no central heating,” he muttered to himself, trembling.

He heard sheets shuffling behind him. “Wha- Hamilton why are you up? And, god, why is it so cold in here?” Thomas asked, his hair in disarray, dark eyes garnished with puffiness.

“The fire died overnight. You have a lighter, right? It shouldn’t be that hard to set fire to some wood.”

Thomas got up and got to his jacket. He produced the lighter while Alexander placed three logs in the fireplace. It felt oddly domestic.

“We could use some paper. You got any?”

Alexander went to search his jacket. He found a couple of old subway tickets and handed them to Thomas. “Only these.”

“That will have to do.” He accepted the scraps of paper and looked at them briefly. “Subway, really, Alexander? Get a license finally.”

“Oh shut up and light this fucking fire, I don’t wanna risk dying from hypothermia.”

“Wear something warmer, then.” _Easy to say, Mr Smartass._

“If I had anything, sure.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas frowned, focused on lighting the fire.

“I didn’t pack a sweater or anything, okay?” He was hugging himself at this point, hopping from one foot to another. “I forgot.”

The Virginian shook his head at Alex’s words. “You sure do forget a lot of things, Alexander.”

“What do you mean, exactly?” Alex asked a bit too loudly and he was sure he saw a slight change in Thomas’s expression.

“No need to get all worked up, jeez,” he said and got up from the fireplace. The wood slowly started catching fire. Alex stared at the mesmerizing little flames and then he felt Jefferson’s hand on his shoulder. When he turned to face him, he was handed a big black hoodie. “To warm you up until the fire lights up for good. But next time I don’t want to hear your shit about my baggage being too big.”

“Thank you, Thomas.” He really was grateful for the gesture. And surprised. “Why?”

“Well, I don’t want you dying from hypothermia either.”

***

When Alex woke up next time, Thomas was bustling around the room. At least so he assumed, because he couldn’t bring himself to opening his eyes.

“You going somewhere?” He mumbled, still half-asleep.

“For a run. I’ll be back in an hour, don’t wait for me with going down for breakfast.”

“You wish. Wait, a run? In this weather?” Alexander screwed up his face.

“Some of us gotta work so that others can admire the results later.” If Alex’s eyes were open, he would see Thomas winking flirtatiously. But they weren’t.

“Show-off.” Alexander said and passed out again, unconsciously inhaling Jefferson’s scent from the hoodie he still had on.

***

When Thomas got back to the hotel, he went to get some breakfast and then went back upstairs to shower and change. Hamilton wasn’t in there, so Thomas assumed that he was probably somewhere out there with his friends. Or playing around with some children. He smiled unwittingly at the memory of Alexander running around the garden covered in snow, all laughing and so endearing.

And then he recalled lying side by side in the snow. Starry sky above them, brushing fingers between them. The warmth in his chest and tingling sensation in his stomach. Flicker of hope somewhere in the brisk air.

Okay, maybe he had feelings for the asshole. Maybe he was getting more and more intrigued by him from the very beginning of their bumpy relationship, and then maybe _intrigued_ changed into _impressed_ and finally _mesmerized_. And fuck him if Sarah wasn’t right about him being a drama queen about it. He knew that. But it was so much easier to deny that than to accept it as reality, or, god forbid, act on it. So, he just got by, due to the lack of other reasonable options.

The rest of the morning passed quite uneventfully. After showering, Thomas even got around to reading that one book he took with him. Somewhere around noon, he went to see Sarah and finally got to meet her charming fiancée. And of course, he got interrogated about everything that happened yesterday after chasing “this cute journalist of his”, as Sarah called Hamilton, through the garden.

Then he went back to actually get ready for the wedding because it was getting considerably late. Hamilton was already in the room, staring at the roaring fire, looking as wedding-ready as they come. He was wearing a nice burgundy suit, his hair straightened, tucked behind his ears. And probably wearing a bit of make-up, because no one’s skin is this clear, right?

Thomas himself changed into a bottle green three-piece suit and trimmed his beard with precision. Then thought about styling his hair, but he realized it wasn’t worth it, as it was probably going to have a life of its own a while after. He used some cologne and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Looking good, Jefferson,” Alex said appreciatively, much to his own surprise.

“Why thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” This time, Alexander was actually awake enough to see him winking.

***

The wedding was… well, it was a wedding. There’s never really anything surprising to weddings, is there? The ceremony was touching, of course it was, and Thomas would lie if he said he hadn’t shed a tear or two during the vows. But then again, probably everyone did because apparently there was something to French people being exceptionally good with romance.

And then there was food. A lot of it. Various kinds of salads, meats, and some fancy veggie stuff, which Thomas was exceptionally grateful for.

And toasts coming one after the other, in English and in French, even in Spanish for some reason, some funny, some unbearably boring, some, again, touching.

And dancing to all kinds of music, a whole lot of it being show tunes, due to Adrianne’s fondness of musical theatre.

And drinking, not too much, just the right amount of wine to make Thomas feel just the right amount of courage. And to enhance the need of nicotine.

Moonlight danced playfully on the snow while Thomas walked slowly through the garden, looking for a suitable place to stop for a smoke. The cold air nibbled at his skin, so different and soothing compared to the stuffiness of the ballroom. Finally, he found an unoccupied bench, next to the hedge shaped to resemble a standing lion. He sat there, blessed with loneliness and peace, but it didn’t last for too long.

“Who arranges their wedding in fucking winter? It’ll be a goddamn miracle if I don’t slip in these shoes.” Hamilton was still in the process of tying his green woolen scarf meticulously around his neck while approaching him. “Care if I join?”

“Miss me already? So sweet of you.” He moved to make more room for the man, who sat beside him after a second of consideration.

Alexander huffed. “Miss you? You wish. I’ve just had a very… entertaining conversation with John Adams and I needed to walk it off.” He sighed.

“For a person who’s walking things off, you sure do seat a lot.” Thomas smiled. “Smoke?” He offered Hamilton a cigarette and it was accepted with a brief “thanks”.

“No, but really, can you imagine how fucking stupid people can be? I know that Lafayette established this whole ‘no talking about work’ policy, but Adams went on rambling, so I just had to point some things out to him. Maybe didn’t have to insult him, though…”

“You insult me all the time and I don’t get to complain.” Thomas frowned.

“Yeah, but it’s different with you. I fight with you because I actually like it. It’s fun and it works out because you’re not dumb like all of them, even if you have dumb ideas sometimes.” Thomas raised a brow at him, and Alexander chuckled. “We make good debate partners, whether you like it or not.”

“I guess you’re right. Shithead.”

“That’s it, right there, you just had to go and ruin the moment.”

They sat there for a moment, before Thomas said: “Look, there’s something I wanted to talk about. And if I don’t ask this now, I don’t know if I ever will.” He started bouncing his leg nervously. Hamilton was looking at him expectantly. “You remember the congratulations party Washington hosted for Lafayette few months ago.” He stated more than asked.

“Yeah, the most part of it, at leas-” Their conversation was interrupted by the ringtone coming from Alex’s phone. He read the message, put out his cigarette and got up.

“It’s Eliza. She says that they’re going to cut the cake now, so we’d better get inside.”

“I’ll finish my cig. I can see you’re freezing, don’t wait for me.”

***

They all got a little tipsy due to it being quite late and from the alcohol pouring constantly.

“And then he just biked all the way back!” John’s amusing story was met with an outburst of laughter from his friends.

Then, in the corner of his eye, Alex saw a silhouette approaching them.

“Need something, Jefferson?”

“May I have the honor?” he asked and offered his hand. His friends fell silent, following development of the situation carefully. “It might be your last chance to see my moves, and believe me, you don’t wanna miss out on it.”

Alex was astounded by the question, but after a while, he nodded and took his hand. Then he heard something that sounded like John whistling at them and Hercules smacking his head a second after, but he couldn’t care less.

They danced throughout the whole song, then one more, and another, getting closer and closer to each other, Alex’s hands resting casually on Thomas’s shoulders, then slowly finding their way onto the nape of his neck, looping around it, while Thomas’s hands wandered, barely even noticeably, from his waist, then teasingly grazing his hips, finally settling on the small of his back.

Both were drawn by the magnet of alcohol, fancy cologne and also something else. Something ineffable, like faded memories and blood rushing just a little bit faster every time the other one was around. And the challenge. It was always about the challenge with those two. As if to check how far the other one can go without finally cracking and pulling away.

And Alex was getting drunk on it all. The touch, the tension, and the acknowledgment that Jefferson wasn’t actually that bad if put under the right lighting. And he wanted more and more and suddenly he wanted nothing else but to drown under the inevitable waves of pleasure that came with every little touch. And he was so scared of it, terrified really. But he couldn’t bring himself to run away anymore.

“Thomas,” his voice suddenly so weak and quiet, barely even audible. “Why?”

“What’s that, sugar?” Thomas’s breath caressed Alex’s ear.

“I don’t know if it’s the alcohol, the dim lighting or this whole wedding atmosphere, I don’t know why, but I just can’t fucking seem to stop thinking about you.”

“Then don’t stop,” Thomas said, barely audibly, right into his ear. It sent a shiver right down Alex’s spine.

They locked eyes for a long moment, swaying to the slow music among other couples, fairy lights all around them. Thomas frowned slightly, as if having remembered something. But he didn’t pull away.

“Alexander…” Thomas was visibly struggling with words. “Alexander, about the Lafayette’s party back then. I think it’s going to torture me forever, unless I talk to you about it right now.”

“Yes?” Alex encouraged him with a curious expression on his blushed face.

“You were really goddamn drunk, so I gave you a ride home because your friends weren’t exactly sober either, and I couldn’t look at your wasted ass. Very thoughtful of me, considering the risk of you puking all over my car, what, lucky for you, didn’t happen.”

“And you’re telling me this, because? You wanna embarrass me?” Alex felt a bit ashamed of his excessive drinking that night.

“God, no, if anything, I’m gonna embarrass myself.” Thomas’s eyes wandered nervously. “But do you actually remember what happened?”

“I indistinctly remember getting in your car, and then waking up in my apartment the next morning.” And it was not the entire truth. What Alexander omitted were some weird alcohol-induced dreams, but that wasn’t the point, was it?

“Well, that’s inconvenient. Look, I’m not gonna beat around the bush…” He paused, biting the inside of his cheek. “You kissed me that night.” Alex’s eyes widened shockingly. Not at the information itself, but at it being actually true, and not only some drunken delusion. “And even worse, I kissed you back, and it felt so wrong, because you were absolutely wasted and because it was _you_ of all people, but at the same time it felt so overwhelmingly right because it was _you_ of all people. And I had waited, I had waited so long for that moment, Alexander. And I guess, what I’m trying to say is that… I’ve been kicking myself so hard for not doing it properly.” Alexander was stunned with the sudden demonstration of vulnerability. “I’m sorry, Alexander.” Tears pricked his eyes. “Oh, god, that’s just stupid, I don’t know why I’m making such scene out of something like this.”

“Maybe because it made you get your hopes up, but then you preferred to just sweep it all under the rug and pretend that it never happened. Because that was the easy way out.” Alex smiled to himself. “I think somehow I _do_ remember more details from that night, but I might have subconsciously buried them deep down, because not remembering was easier than having to look at you every day at work, knowing how blissfully it felt to have your lips pressed against mine, but never being able to feel that again.”

Thomas cupped Alex’s face with his left hand, the right one still pressing gently on his back. Alexander leaned into the touch, because how could he not while it felt so fucking good. Thomas gently stroked Alex’s cheek with his thumb while pressing their bodies tighter together. They fit so incredibly nicely.

“How about… we do it again, properly this time?” Thomas asked, and Alex nodded eagerly, already leaning up to close the distance between their lips. “But not here.” Thomas stopped him, although it required some restraint from him too. “Let’s make this only about ourselves, away from the crowd.”

“So, there is a romantic in you after all, Jefferson.”

“Shut up before I change my mind, for god’s sake.”

Thomas grabbed his hand and with their fingers intertwined, they rushed upstairs. On their way there, Alex decided to smuggle a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

When they got to their room, it was warm inside and the fireplace flickered pleasantly, inviting them to come closer. Thomas closed the door while Alex put the wine and glasses on the nightstand. They took off their blazers and it was as if they were dancing all over again, only this time without the music. Alexander stood next to the fireplace, not daring to move, anticipating. And Thomas made his way to him, slowly, swaying his hips graciously. A bit like predator approaching the prey, but a lot gentler. He circled him, stroking his cheek. Then Alexander was pulled by the hips, the distance between them becoming non-existent.

“I’ve waited for so long, Hamilton.” Thomas licked his lips.

“Then stop waiting.”

The kiss was gentle at first. They tasted each other carefully, exploring the fairly new territory. But the calmness couldn’t last for long, not with them. Their lips moved faster and faster against each other, both of them getting more eager by the second, stopping only to breathe and then getting right back to it. They kissed like they fought; passionately, boldly and after a while, loudly. Their vocal gasps, moans and growls were occasionally accompanied by the crackling wood devoured by the flames.

Alexander didn’t even notice when they both lost their shirts. Thomas moved his hands to unbuckle Alex’s pants and asked if that was okay, which only made Alex more aroused than he already had been. Then they moved to the big bed, never quite getting away from each other, constantly kissing and sucking and scratching, leaving marks for themselves to admire later, not being able to stop, both of them already more addicted than it should be possible.

They struggled a bit, wrestling and grunting heavily. When finally, Alexander ended up hopelessly pinned to bed by Jefferson, he let himself positively melt under his touches, whimpering, arching, and begging for more. Their bodies became one entanglement of pleasure and gasps and moans interrupted with every possible combination of “yes”, “fuck”, “please”, “right there”, “so good” and a lot more than that, virtually screamed into the night, not really caring if there was anyone in the neighboring rooms to hear them.

And when the awaited release finally came, they both welcomed it with the other’s name on their lips.

Alexander was sure that the scratches on Jefferson’s back would not fade quickly, but then again, so wouldn’t the love bites all over his own neck and chest. And he was more than happy about that.

They curled against each other, clinging tightly as if to protect themselves from the world around them. And nothing else really mattered at that moment, only that they had each other and they were together, at last. Thomas stroked Alex’s arm with his thumb, placing little kisses on his forehead.

“Why didn’t we do it earlier, Alexander? What a terrible waste of time.”

“I guess your pompous ass was just too stuck-up too actually see me pining after you for months. Either that, or you just didn’t have the guts to do anything about it,” Alex said, placing his index finger lightly on the Virginian’s nose.

“Says the man who had the guts only while being half passed-out on the front seat of my car,” Thomas teased him.

“I barely even remember that, get off me!” Alexander pouted and Thomas planted a lingering kiss on his lips.

“How about we celebrate this little alliance of ours,” Thomas said, reaching for the alcohol on the nightstand. “With a glass of wine.”

“We sure don’t want it to go to waste, do we?”

***

Alexander woke up with a strong arm draped over his waist, his back pressed tightly to Thomas’s chest, their legs entangled under the covers. He recalled the incidents from last night and smiled delightedly. It was a night to remember, however cliché it might sound.

“Hey, rise and shine, fuckboy,” Alex whispered to Thomas’s ear after planting a kiss to his smooth cheek.

“Fuck you for calling me a fuckboy, slut.” They were full-on kissing at that point. “At the very least, I’m a fuck _man_.”

Alex snorted. “Dork.” He pecked him on the lips one last time and got up, suddenly remembering his nakedness, trying to cover himself, but to no avail.

“Come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen you, asshat.”

Alexander pulled the covers off Thomas, but the Virginian couldn’t seem to care in the slightest. “Oh, screw you and your self-confidence.”

“And as he said, he did.”

“You wish.”

“Alexander, we literally had sex last night, you can’t pull the ‘you wish’ card on me anymore.”

“Watch me.”

After they ate breakfast and checked out from the hotel, they decided that there was no use waiting for the others, as some of them were probably too hungover to even consider getting up that early, and others had too many kids to deal with.

So, they just went to the ballroom to find Lafayette and Adrienne still drunk on love and excitement, dancing to no music at all. And they weren’t actually sure if the newlyweds even made it to their suite. They congratulated them for the last time of many, then bid them farewell and made their way to the car.

“You know what, you really are a sneaky bastard,” Alexander concluded.

“Yes, I am, thank you.” This absolute smug jerk. “But why, if I may ask?”

“You remember our agreement on the bed situation? That you were supposed to get it on Friday, and then it was supposed to be all mine on Saturday? Well, it turned out that you got to sleep in it both nights. Honestly, I should’ve kicked you out of it as soon as I was done fucking you.”

“But you didn’t, did you?” Jefferson smirked. “A rookie mistake.”

When Thomas drove, his hand found his way to Alexander’s. They intertwined their fingers and Alexander was feeling so thankful for this moment. Once again, it was only them and nothing else mattered. Or did it?

“Thomas?” He started, carefully.

“Alexander.”

“What are we?”

“Whatever you want us to be, darlin’.”

“Good.” With that, he squeezed Thomas’s hand just a little bit harder, as if to ground himself.

“Look at us, agreeing for once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next: The wedding day, honest conversations, some drunken bickering and sexy times™. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments because there's no better motivation than your feedback!  
> Take care, drink water, and see you next chapter xx
> 
> -firthy
> 
> My tumblr: firthycreature


End file.
